Imaging devices capable of printing images upon paper and other media are ubiquitous in black and white as well as color printing or reproduction applications. Laser printers and digital printing presses are but a few examples of imaging devices in wide use today for black and white or color imaging.
Electro-photographic imaging processes utilize a photoconductor which may be electrically charged and then selectively discharged to form latent images. The latent images may be developed and the developed images may be transferred to media to form hard images upon the media. Electro-photographic imaging processes may be implemented in various laser printer configurations and digital presses in illustrative examples.
The photoconductor may deteriorate over time which may result in reduced imaging quality. The photoconductor may be replaced but with increased cost of operating the imaging system. At least some embodiments of the disclosure are directed towards photoconductors having increased shelf life and service life and processing methods relative to photoconductors to provide increased shelf life and service life in some examples. Other aspects are also described in the disclosure.